


酒後

by leerainy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leerainy/pseuds/leerainy
Summary: 不清醒狀態下的胡編亂造，主要是為了寫來爽爽自己結果自己也沒有爽到，對不起我愛的裴哥(*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)
Relationships: Brett Yang/Other(s), Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	酒後

**Author's Note:**

> 不清醒狀態下的胡編亂造，主要是為了寫來爽爽自己結果自己也沒有爽到，對不起我愛的裴哥(*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)

半夜兩點，楊在酒吧前揮別眾人跌入Uber司機的車後座時，有什麼模糊不清的念頭從他腦海中一閃而過，等他坐定再去細想，這念頭就像城市上空浮動的夜風一樣消逝了。

汽車電台放的歌和舞池中的區別不大，鼓點傳入他的耳中，又變成無數迪斯科球的影像。楊感到陣陣惡心，但又不能吐在車上，只得搖下一點車窗，貼著那縫隙大口呼吸著試圖壓下嘔吐的慾望，即使這樣也被司機諷刺了幾句，畢竟現在是深冬，他一開窗，車子裡的那點暖氣都被放跑了。乾冷的空氣讓楊多少清醒了一點，於是他離開了風口，將自己大半張臉都藏進又香又暖的圍巾裡。這圍巾是廁所裡和他打炮的金髮omega趁醉繞在他脖子上的，自然帶著那個人的氣味，不過究竟是信息素還是香水味，楊就無從知曉了。

他捏著鑰匙，哆哆嗦嗦地捅開兩道鎖，一步三打滑地踏進溫暖昏暗香氣繚繞的家中。楊有些詫異，還沒等他回憶起出門時是否忘記關空調，嘔吐物先一步湧了上來，跟過來的是另一個人的腳步聲。

被剝幹淨擦洗身體時，楊迷迷糊糊想起來自己還有個丈夫，但他們現在不應該處在非自願的分居狀態嗎？最近昆交的音樂會還蠻多的吧，裴怎麼抽空回家也不跟他說一聲…他自覺裴要沖洗他的腋下，便直直地將雙臂舉過頭頂，換來一聲夾雜著笑意的歎息和一條從天而降的浴巾。原來已經洗完了？那他確實醉得厲害，可能也睏到了極點。

清潔過的眼鏡被伴侶輕輕地戴回臉上，楊才得以恢復了視力，他發現自己穿著皮卡丘的毛絨連體睡衣坐在餐桌前(他甚至不記得怎麼穿上這東西的)，裴站在他左邊，一隻手搭在他的後頸上。

“我不覺得這是一個談談的好時機。”他心虛地吞了吞口水。

低沉的笑聲又一次從裴的喉嚨裡響起，“誰要和醉鬼談呢，”他用另一隻手敲了敲桌子，“把湯喝了就去漱口睡覺。真有什麼想談的，明天後天再談也不遲。”

他端起碗來，咕嚕咕嚕地吞嚥，同時感覺到裴溫熱的大手在腺體周圍按摩，接著另一隻手也圍了上來，鬆鬆地圈著他的脖頸，幾根手指來回撫摸滾動的喉結。在他又快要因為過於愜意而睡過去時，他聽見裴誇他長長了很多的頭髮很好看，繼而是一個落在顴骨上的吻。儘管仍有些心虛，他還是牽著自己高高大大的omega撒起嬌來，嘟囔著腿上沒力氣站不起來之類的話，要裴抱著回臥室。

得償所願的楊在暖烘烘的被窩裡翻了個身，身後的人緊緊貼了過來，幾乎要把臉埋進他的頸窩裡，楊被他近在咫尺的呼吸逗得咯咯笑了兩聲，很快陷入了夢鄉。

等他不知道是被頭疼疼醒還是被熱醒時，楊才想起來他做進汽車時忘掉的是什麼。除了發情期，還有什麼能讓他的丈夫在演出旺季從樂團趕回這邊的家來呢？他本來應該在剛進門時就嗅出來的，可他大腦都泡在了酒精裡，在酒吧時又玩得太過，回了家哪還有興趣做愛，自然也沒察覺到裴的暗示。

但裴也太不明顯了，從他們開始約會到現在的每次發情期他都表現得與平日無異，要不是他們還在上床，楊都懷疑他打了抑制劑。他很想看到大提琴家因為欲求不滿而理智全無的樣子，可身邊沉睡的omega即使一天沒有得到照顧，也只是體溫升高了一點，呼吸不那麼平穩而已。

可能他不那麼需要我呢？

楊突然有些慌張，他起身躡手躡腳地溜到浴室，發現昨晚他的所有髒衣服都扔在洗衣機裡，唯獨那條圍巾被規規矩矩地掛在門口的衣帽架上。


End file.
